Clay Fox:A DeiNaru Drabble Collection
by Pokable-Panda
Summary: More DeiNaru drabbles? This must mean one thing. Jenny's been drinking coffee at night again...A collection of DeiNaru drabbles, which means YAOI, BOY LOVE, BOYXBOY! Okay? Good! Enjoy!
1. Deidara's worst enemy

Jenny: WTF?! More DeiNaru drabbles? O.O I have discovered I like writing these things when I don't want to write long chaptered stories! XD I like making cute little fluffy and/or funny drabbles!!

Jennis: We kinda see that...

Jenny: Anyhoosles, let's start this thing!

Pairings: DeiNaru (Main, obviously) side pairings...uhm, HidaTobi...Ehehe...I like strange pairings don't I? XD

**Warnings: ****Some swearing**** (curtsey of Deidara and Hidan. XD), Yaoi, Implied sexual themes (No lemons though...I'm not good at that kinda stuff even though I'm a class A perv. ****O.O).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be here would I? **

P.S.: Naruto is part of the Akatsuki, and shares a room with Deidara. Tobi now shares with Zetsu. Ok? Good.

Enjoy!!

-------------------------DeiNaru Drabbles Collection---------------

**Deidara's ****Worst Enemy.**

Deidara was angry. No, not just angry.

He was downright pissed.

He kept glaring with his single showing sapphire eye.

And glaring...

...and glaring...

Now what was he glaring at, you ask?

Well you will find out.

It started off with him just staring lovingly at his boyfriend Naruto, who was lying on their shared bed, slightly wrinkling the black akatsuki cloud printed sheets underneath. He was reading a book, Deidara wasn't sure which book he was reading, because he was too busy looking at Naruto. Naruto's cloak was unzipped **A/N: ****Do they use zips or something else? O.O ;)**, showing some of his lean, tan chest and part of his black fishnet shirt very similar to his own.

Then he spotted it.

There, in between the blond's pouty pink lips was an orange Popsicle, looking innocent in all of its frozen orange glory.

And it pissed him off.

Continues thoughts of 'Lucky bastard' kept running through his mind.

Yes ladies and gentlemen.

Deidara was jealous.

Of a freaking _Popsicle_.

So he just kept glaring at the offending object, hopping it would somehow melt under his piercing single eyed gaze. No such luck.

He kept twitching every time the blond would lick the frozen orange liquid.

Now he was really glad that Akatsuki cloaks covered most of the body...

He tried resisting pouncing on the young blond teen. He kept telling himself to not loose whatever self control he had left.

After a few minutes of mental bashing and Naruto reading his book obliviously, Naruto did the unthinkable that made Deidara nearly fall off the chair he was sitting on. Naruto pushed the popsicle in his mouth a little bit further without even realising it.

And that is when Deidara lost any self-control.

The older blonde practically jumped on top of the Kyuubi holder, pulled the Popsicle out of the teen's mouth and stuck it in a clay bird, throwing the orange Popsicle bomb out of the window.

"KATSU!"

He smirked triumphantly when he heard the explosion of the clay.

"I WIN BASTARD!" He yelled at the window.

Then he looked down at Naruto who had a golden eyebrow raised in question and slight amusement.

Deidara swooped down and kissed the blond on the lips, and Naruto kissed him back without any arguments.

After their kiss Deidara whispered in Naruto's ear in a half joking half possessive way.

"You're mine, un."

Naruto inwardly chuckled at the possessiveness of the older man. He looked up at Deidara and giggled in amusement.

"I would never replace you Deidara-kun."

"Hmm, you had better not, un." He said drawing Naruto into another kiss.

He began to remove the blue eyed teens cloak and shirt, Naruto doing the same.

I'm sure you know what happens next.

Pein was stomping up the stairs, fuming and nearly setting everything he touched on fire. He was covered in what seemed to be orange splodges, and smelled like sugary oranges.

"He just HAD to throw the explosive near MY window didn't he?" He growled under his breath, no doubt talking about the blond haired bomber.

When he reached Deidara's and Naruto's room and was about to knock, he heard some...noises...coming from within the room.

He coughed and walked away towards his study, covering his nose with his hand the entire time.

"I'll talk to them later..." He muttered.

------------------------End-----------------------

Jenny: Sorry I could not resist putting that ending. XD It had to be done! Anyhoosles, I'm sure you see that I am rather DeiNaru obsessed –chuckles nervously- It's just captured my interest lately, and by the few pics I've seen of those two together have made this pairing an instant favourite of mine (KakaNaru is my other obsession, Yey! XD)

Jennis: Time to write the next drabble!

Jenny: YOSH! Just wondering, should I add the story 'The Art That Is You' to this collection? You decide. X3

xXxXxXx


	2. So who is the manliest?

Jenny: Yey! Another chapter to the DeiNaru drabble series! X3

Jennis: Wow, you must really like writing drabbles, you are updating faster than ever!

Jenny: It's DeiNaru! Of course I'm going to update!! XD

**Warnings: ****Some swearing**** (curtsey of Deidara and Hidan. XD), Yaoi, Implied sexual themes (No lemons though...I'm not good at that kinda stuff even though I'm a class A perv. ****O.O).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, otherwise I wouldn't be here would I? **

P.S.: Naruto is part of the Akatsuki, and shares a room with Deidara. Tobi now shares with Zetsu. Ok? Good.

Enjoy!

------------------------DeiNaru Drabbles Collection-----------------

**So who is the Manliest?**

Deidara and Naruto both sat on top of the kitchen counter, much to Pein's displeasure, drinking coffee which was kindly prepared by Konan just like every morning. They both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, sipping their sweet flavoured coffee. That was another thing they had in common, they both hated bitter coffee.

Deidara decided to annoy Naruto a little today. The little blond was so cute when he was flustered.

"You know, you look a lot like a girl Naru-channn,un " He said the last part in a teasing sing song voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Says the one?"

"Hey! I look NOTHING like a girl,un!"

Naruto stared at him blankly. Deidara growled and pouted.

"Okay! So I look a tiny bit like a girl,un..." he muttered.

Another raised eyebrow.

"OKAY! I LOOK ALOT LIKE A GIRL! Gah,un..." Deidara pouted some more. Then he got a devious smirk.

"But you don't look like a total guy either you know, un." He poked Naruto teasingly. Naruto growled.

"I'm much manlier than you goldy-locks!"

"Says you chibi-face, un!"

"Rapunzel!"

"Uke-boy, un!"

Naruto blushed bright crimson, and Deidara had a smirk on his face.

"I know I am the manliest out of us two Naru-chan. Want to know why?"

"Ok, why?"

Just then Pein walked into the kitchen.

"Who is the one that screws your cute ass every night?"

Then Pein walked straight back out.

Deidara smirked triumphantly at the now blazing red face of his little Uke, and climbed on top of Naruto (The kitchen counters are rather big. XD) straddling the smaller boys hip.

"No matter what you look like Naru-chan, I will always love you no matter what, un."Naruto smiled up at him and hugged the older man.

"So will I Deidara-kun."

Then they began kissing on top of the kitchen counters, just when Tobi and Hidan walked into the kitchen. Hidan cringed, not wanting to see this at 7am (A/N:I WOULD!! XD ) and picked up the nearest object, which was a rolling pin, and threw it at the preoccupied clay bearer's head, hitting him right on target.

Deidara was forced to break the liplock with the smaller blond, much to Deidara's displeasure, and glared menacingly at the silver haired man who glared right back. Tobi and Naruto mentally sighed.

"Get a fucking room you fucking sex obsessed bastards!"

Suddenly Deidara looked oddly happy, scaring everyone within the kitchen. Then he dragged himself and Naruto off the counter, and held the smaller boy close, smirking.

"Don't mind if we do,un!" He said and quickly walked out the kitchen, with Naruto in tow. Hidan looked disbelievingly at the door, and shook his head.

"Do those two ever fucking rest?" Tobi just shrugged.

Suddenly Deidara's head popped through the kitchen door, and smirked at the two.

"You shouldn't be one to talk Hidan. We heard you two last night. Remember we are right next door, un." Deidara's smirk never faulted as he watched Hidan's face heat up and Tobi's nervous fidgeting.

As he walked away from the door he shouted to them "I don't think Kakuzu will be very happy Hidan, he is your roommate after all, un. Wait until he finds out when he gets back from his mission, un!" Deidara cackled as he and Naruto ran back to their room, both of them laughing along the way.

Hidan's eyes widened while Tobi looked about ready to faint.

"DEIDARA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" was heard throughout the base.

------------------------------------End-------------------------------

Jenny: Ahahaha, we got some HidaTobi! XD

Jennis: Poor Pein seems to get the worst timing, heehee.

Pein: -sobbing in a corner-


End file.
